Lin Xiaodong
This person’s name was Lin Xiaodong, he was a direct descendant of the Lin Family and had a fairly descent status in the clan. During his youth, he was slightly younger than Lin Ming and they grew up together, the two of them had a very strong bond of brotherhood. When Lin Ming broke up with Lan Yunyue, Lin Xiaodong had looked after him and took care of him. At the time, he was his partner and comrade. He would later become a king of the Divine Kingdom that Lin Ming established. Description Xiaodong is described to be a fat youth from a relatively large family known as the Lin Family. Lin Xiaodong was a direct descendant of the Lin Family. However, even for direct descendants, there existed a ranking system. As it happened, Lin Xiaodong was part of the lowest ranked one. As for Lin Xiaodong’s parents, they too were engaged in business and had a close relationship with Lin Ming’s parents. It was then on that he and Lin Ming became friends. 200 years later In 200 years, Lin Xiaodong had put on a great deal of weight. He wasn’t tall to begin with and with his large elephant-like legs, he resembled an egg. Because of his stomach he couldn’t even see his own toes. His eyes weren’t large to begin with and in addition to his fat stature, his eyes disappeared into slits when he smiled. He looked like a shady 30-40 year old businessman. He maintained his health well and married three wives and had dozens of concubines. These concubines all had good cultivation backgrounds. In addition, he also had many maids serving him. This caused him to have droves of descendants. Currently, he had over 40 sons and over 30 daughters. History Lin Xiaodong was once a commonplace kid who grew up in a large family clan of a mortal nation. He was Lin Ming's cousin and they had both hit off well, and they would both become brothers. Lin Xiaodong would visit the Lin Family during their youth, even helping out with the restaurant. Never did he knew that this big brother of his would later on become the number one expert of the continent. Lin Ming at the time would become the Highest Under the Heavens and break the martial void, ascending towards the heavens. After Vermilion Bird Divine Kingdom was founded, everyone that was close to Lin Ming, including his parents, Lan Yunyue, and Lin Xiaodong, all came here. They would all enjoy the height of power given to them by the prestige of Lin Ming. In the divine kingdom, Lin Xiaodong would be given the title of King. This was all thanks to his parents that taught him in business, politics and communication. In addition to him being brothers with Lin Ming and their close relationship, very few people in court dared to offend him or speak out against him. While Lin Xiaodong wasn’t too strong himself, he had raised some guests that were masters. They were at the Life Destruction realm and some of them even ranked on the Destiny Decree. Thus, Lin Xiaodong became someone that was able to summon storms and rains in court and possessed a considerable amount of clout. Trivia * He was the first person that offered Lin Ming help on his martial road at the ripe age of 15. * Lin Ming calls him Dongdong.Chapter 24 - Understanding References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lin Family Category:Alive Category:Sky Fortune Kingdom Category:Allies Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Vermillion Bird Divine Kingdom Category:Central Region Category:Human Race